bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Senbonzakura
|conflict=Tōjū Campaign |date=N/A |place=Seireitei, Soul Society |result=*The S.R.D.I. is reduced to rubble |participants=*Senbonzakura *Zabimaru *Ashisogi Jizō *Mayuri Kurotsuchi }} Senbonzakura & Zabimaru Trapped is an event taking place in the Tōjū Campaign. It focuses upon the entrapment of Zanpakutō spirits Senbonzakura and Zabimaru, alongsideAshisogi Jizō, culminating in the destruction of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute's facility. Prologue A Tōjū conceals itself inside a vase, as several Shinigami unknowingly rush past the object in search of him. As they leave, the Tōjū emerges from the vase, wielding a hammer. He looks uneasily from left to right, coming face-to-face with Chimpette. She tells him that she is tired of playing games, as he backs away from her. Chimpette tells him to give up, hurling her Shikai at him. The Hammer Tōjū knocks the attack away with his hammer, as Zabimaru's Shikai dematerializes.Bleach anime, Episode 263 Snakey calls from behind him, taunting the Tōjū as it is unable to strike him. He deflects the Tōjū's strike with his Shikai, holding it in place, as Chimpette exploits his temporary ailment, kicking him in the face. He is knocked down onto the ground, as the other Shinigami come onto the scene, praising their quick thinking. As they are showered with praise, the Tōjū emerges from behind them, thrusting his hammer into the ground. This attack traps Snakey and Chimpette in a mound of dirt, as the Tōjū finishes off the other Shinigami. Chimpette comments that they have to save their comrades from being attacked. They both try to squeeze out from the mound, but find themselves unable to. The Tōjū towers over them, preparing to finish them off. He raises his hammer, as Senbonzakura releases his Shikai, the petals immersing the Tōjū. As the petals disperse, the Tōjū's form disintegrates, shattering in two. The broken katana falls upon Snakey and Chimpette, as Senbonzakura tells them that they let their guards down. Renji's Fervour Later, Snakey and Chimpette listens to 6th Division chatter about Senbonzakura's abilities, becoming more unnerved with every praising. They overhear the members referring to them as being weak in comparison to Senbonzakura, as they comment to beat them up. However, Renji interjects, banging their heads onto the desk. He berates them for letting their petty comments rile them up, telling them to finish writing up their report. Chimpette asks him why they have to write a report, as Snakey backs up this comment. Renji states that they should revert back to sword form, if they do not want to help. He claims that their actions are very problematic for him, as Snakey pleads sarcastically with Renji. Renji grabs Snakey by the cheeks, claiming that there is no reason for them to be materialized, if they are defeated by the enemy so easily. Chimpette reiterates that they have no choice but to act that way, considering that they inherited their fighting style from Renji himself. Renji wonders why he is to blame, commenting that he dislikes the way everyone is comparing Zabimaru to Byakuya's Senbonzakura. Arrival at the 12th Division Snakey and Chimpette are at edge with this statement, as they get up and leave. Renji asks them where they are going, to which Chimpette states that they have to return the Tōjū to the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. He inquires of their report, to which she states it is finished. As they leave, Renji comments upon the annoying nature of his Zanpakutō, and is shocked when he sees the message scribbled on the desk, reading "Screw you". He calls out to Snakey and Chimpette, who are long gone. Snakey and Chimpette arrive at the entrance to the S.R.D.I, inquiring whether anyone is home. They realize that no-one is present, and Chimpette comments that it would be too much effort to sit around waiting for them. Hence, Chimpette bends the bars protecting the Institute, and proceeds to jump down. However, the spacing is too small for her to fit through, as Snakey starts to choke from the chain around his neck. Chimpette asks him to assist her, attempting to yank the chain out with force. Senbonzakura asks them what they are doing, to which Chimpette states that it is obvious. They are surprised by his sudden appearance, breaking free from the bars. As they collapse to the ground below, Senbonzakura comments that their actions have sunk to an all-new level. Chimpette ignores his comment, asking the Zanpakutō spirit what he is doing here. He explains that Byakuya ordered him to drop off the Tōjū at the S.R.D.I, as Snakey states that they were assigned the same objective also. Aftermath References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help Category:Anime Only